The Adventures of Padawan Glory
by Tahiri Robinson
Summary: A short story on the adventures of Padawan Glory!  Padawan Glory is also featured in Fallon Skywalker's 'Cadanna', a story definately worth reading a thousand times over!


**A/N: This short story was written for a little friend of mine named Glory. She's the most awesome Jedi Padawan ever! :D She has also been featured in Fallon Skywalker's 'Cadanna' fanfic. So go check that out too! :D This is just for fun and enjoyment; and I probably won't make a sequel for it; at least not anytime soon. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'Star Wars' and I do not own Padawan Glory. ;)**

* * *

><p>It was early morning in the Jedi Temple, and all the Padawans, Younglings and Knights were scurrying along after their Masters and instructors; rushing to get to lessons and exercises.<p>

One Padawan in particular stood out from the rest. Her name was Glory. Her glossy golden Padawan braid trailed loose over her shoulder, and the end fastened off with a shimmery pink string. The rest of her curly long hair was pulled up into two adorable fluffy pig tails on either side of her head. Framed by these gold masses was a face that could make even the hardest hearted bounty hunter go "Awww". Eyes of liquid cuteness, and a sweet mouth that smiled, oh so deceptively.

The thing that made her most distinguishable in a crowd, were her robes. From her bubble-gum pink tunic, to her magenta boots, she was easily spotted (most of the time...) as a darting pink blur, and everyone knew that trouble and mischief would soon follow it.

So far, however, this had been a very boring morning for Glory (though an enjoyably peaceful one for everyone else). She was trudging to her studies and drills complainingly. _Well_, thought Glory, _the morning has just begun. Surely something interesting will happen before midmeal comes._ And she was very right.

On this particular day, Glory would be doing lightsaber drills with other Padawans. _They would be much more fun if we used real lightsabers,_ thought the young girl. Her training group still used safety lightsabers.

Glory was well known by most all of the Masters in the Temple; so her mishaps spread all over the place. Some (those who were not directly involved in the mayhem) were often amused by the stories, and others (the unfortunate ones who seemed to always get caught right in the action) were quite afraid of the "harmless" little girl.

Finally, she arrived at the right training room. The instructor, who had been talking pleasantly to the students, gave an exasperated sigh when Glory walked through the door.

"Hello Padawan Glory," he said. "I haven't heard of any, erm, exciting happenings this morning. What have you been up to?"

Glory groaned inwardly._ Why do people think disasters are always my fault?_ she thought.

"I don't know what you mean Master. This is my first class today, and the only other thing I've done is have morning meal." said Glory sweetly. If it was anyone who didn't know her, her smile would be heart melting, and they would treat her like an angel from Iego. But this was one of her Masters, and he knew better. Much better.

In a moment, it was time to begin training. Everything was going well, when the instructor said he had been called away for a short time. After he had gone, all the other students continued their dueling, and Glory half-heartedly continued as well. She soon became bored. After that duel round finished, everyone stopped for a break. All the "good" students were either sitting and simply resting and a few were meditating. Glory just sat, looking around.

Finally, she began to get impatient. Where was their Master? She wanted to complete this boring exercise already!

_Maybe I'll go search for him..._ thought Glory. She looked around at her fellow Padawan learners. Most were meditating now, and no one was paying her any attention. So she slowly snuck toward the doorway, and cautiously she eased through the open door. Even though she was usually a shining and obvious pink beacon, she could be _veeery_ sneaky at times.

As she walked through the main halls of the Temple, looking for her wayward teacher, Glory tried her best to look like she wasn't somewhere she shouldn't be, and she was minding her own business. She made her way to the archives to check there. Though, why their Master would ditch a class to browse the boring old archives was beyond her.

Glory quietly tiptoed through the throngs of information, searching high and low. Still, the Master Jedi was nowhere to be found.

Just as Glory was preparing to leave, she stepped backwards and tripped over a pile of old datapads. She crashed against a giant shelf, sending books, datapads, paper and every other bit of information material flying to the ground.

Glory cringed, and hurriedly ran away as she heard calls of "Glooooooory!" from behind.

"Uh-oh! Time to go!" she said, as she bolted through the exit door.

Okay, so the archives were a no-go. She wondered how long she's been gone.

"I wish I had a chrono..." muttered Glory. She continued along, until she reached the mess hall.

_Maybe he wanted a snack..._ she said to herself. She looked across the room at all the tables, with no luck. She walked around all the tables, searching just as she had in the archives. At one point, a ribbon fell from her hair and onto the ground.

As she knelt to fish it out form underneath a table, she felt someone run right into her! She heard a yell, and a crash. Standing up, and horribly funny sight met her eyes Master Windu, who had apparently been carrying a tray of food, was now lying on the ground, his face buried in food.

Glory doubled over with giggles, until Master Windu shouted, "What is the meaning of this!" She gulped, and decided it was time for her to leave.

So off she ran, choking on suppressed laughter.

After checking a few other places, Glory arrived at the dueling room where Masters and their apprentices practiced one-on-one.

At first glance, Glory knew her teacher wasn't there. She did, however, see something interesting. There were only two people; the legendary Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano. They were engaged in a furious duel. Glory watched curiously from her hidden spot until they finished. Ahsoka, having been bested by her Master, demanded, "Best four out of five!"

Anakin laughed, "If you _insist_, Snips!"

As they prepared for their next duel, a brilliant (or so Glory_ thought_) idea popped into her head. A sneaky grin spread across her face. She had recently been urged to practice her Force telekinesis. Now, she decided, would be the perfect time. She would help Padawan Tano along, since her Master had beaten her before.

As they began dueling, Glory gave a mental nudge here and a tiny shove there. It was going well, until Glory began to get a little carried away. Ahsoka was going in for a final upper but, and Glory nudged when she really shouldn't have

Skywalker yelped, and Ahsoka panicked.

"_Master!_ she yelled, jumping over to him. "Are you alright? I don't know what happened..."

"My hair!" Anakin cried, clutching his head. When he removed his hand a moment later, both Ahsoka and Glory laughed aloud. Master Skywalker now had a large bald spot atop his head!

Ahsoka laughed again, and then said, "Come on Master, it's almost time for midmeal. Heh, and sorry about your hair."

_Midmeal?_ thought Glory. Had she really been gone that long? She turned, and began to run back to her training room. As she turned a corner, she ran smack into...

Her instructor!

"Glory! Where in the galaxy have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said.

"I've been looking for you Master! You were gone forever and-"

"I was only gone for ten minutes, and I was right across the hall. How you managed to sneak past, I have no clue." her Master interrupted.

Glory looked down at her boots. "I'm sorry Master. But how was I supposed to know? I don't have a wrist chrono! she stated sweetly.

The Master put a hand to his face in frustration as Padawan Glory skipped off back to her class room.

~THE END~


End file.
